l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Medinaat al-Salaam
Medinaat Al-Salaam from the Mekhen language meaned the City of Peace. The city was also known as Kala Jahir, or the City of One Thousand Stories; and Aliquet-Ra, the Jewel of the Horizon. It was a big city (even bigger than Otosan Uchi was), northwest of Rokugan, in the Western part of the Burning Sands. It sprawled along the Nahr'umar river Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 Location Medinaat Al-Salaam was approximately of equal distance from the Senpet Empire, the Yodotai Empire, and the Ivory Kingdoms, making it a natural location for commerce amongst the cultures. Indeed, a mighty trade route linked Medinaat Al-Salaam to the lands of the Senpet and the Ivory Kingdoms. Would-be Rokugan visitors to Medinaat Al-Salaam were in for tougher journey, as they must cross a vast and unforgiving swath of the Burning Sands before reaching this oasis in the desert. Legend of the Burning Sands. 2008, p. 298 Trade Center It was perhaps the greatest hub of trade for the entire world, the gateway to all the mighty kingdoms of the world - the lands of spice and bone to the south-east; the decaying and shackled kingdom of the death-worshipers to the north-west; the fierce element-worshiping barbarian warrior-clans to the south; the mighty legions of the ocean-fearing pale men to the north-east. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman History of Medinaat Al-Salaam Immortal Caliph Until around the 9th century IC, Medinat al-Salaam was at peace, ruled by a fair Sultan and its Caliph. All this changed when the Caliph Hanan Talibah took the power, making the Sultan just a figurehead. Since that moment, and for more than three hundred years, the Immortal Caliph and her Khadi ruled the city with an iron fist. The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera Senpet The Caliph made an alliance with the Senpet Empire who provided the city with a standing army. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera The Senpet began to buy states in the Jewel and some said they owned half of the city buildings. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera Shattering of the Jewel The Erba'a Alliance attacked the city in 1132, in the Shattering of the Jewel. During the evenement known as the Awakening (just before the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness), the Immortal Caliph was killed by a Senpet priest, guided by the Ashalans. A new Caliph took power, Adira, after a short period of power vacancy. It was her son, Puja who was the next Caliph, reigning together with a fair Sultan. Rokugani view of the Jewel The Rokuganies believed it was a free city in the desert where the people of many nations stood together. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Locations * Merchant Quarter * Residential Quarter * The MAze The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera External Links * Jewel of the Desert (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Burning Sands Category:Gaijin Places